Mother's Day: A RedBeliever One Shot
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A fluffy Mother's Day one shot in which Tommy, the young son of Henry and Ruby Mills, decides to prepare breakfast in bed for his wonderful mom. (Probably not the best summary and please feel free to send me a better one)


**Hey everyone. I had wanted to write this Henry/Ruby one shot for Mother's Day but didn't get around to it. I still wanted to do it even though "Mother's Day" is almost long gone, and so here's a fluff piece in which Ruby and Henry's son, with his father, celebrate Mother's Day with the lovely wolf in their lives. I hope all of you enjoy it.**

 **This piece however is not in my "RedBeliever" series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Once Upon A Time" or its characters. They belong to its creators and to ABC.**

Morning dawned, and the first rays of sunlight came filtering through the window of the bedroom that a young boy of 11 slept in. He was Tommy, the son of Henry Mills, the town author and son of the legendary Evil Queen Regina turned good and Emma Swan, the legendary savior, and the beautiful werewolf Ruby Red. The small family of 3 lived inside of a grand mansion that Henry had grown up in during his childhood and inherited from his mother Regina.

The light shining through the windows eventually managed to gently rouse the sleeping boy, who, after awakening, suddenly realized what day it was.

"Oh my gosh, it's Mother's Day today", Tommy said to himself, having nearly forgotten it. "I need to fix breakfast in bed for mom. She'll love that." And with that said, he leaped out of bed, went into the kitchen, and then looked inside of the fridge to see what he could prepare. He then saw the pancake mix and decided to make those, knowing how much his mom loved pancakes. He took out the mix, a bowl, along with the other necessary ingredients like milk and such, along with the appropriate utensils to use, poured everything into the bowl and mixed it all up while following the directions on the pancake mix box.

Once all of that was done, Tommy decided to add raspberries to the mixture, knowing they were his mom's favorite fruit and figuring that she'd love the added ingredient, and then poured the batter into the pan, creating nine perfectly round circles. At that moment he decided to take some more raspberries to create a smiley face on each pancake, just some childish fun and something he also hoped his mom would like. He then turned on the burner that the pancakes would be cooked upon while making sure it was set on the correct temperature, smart enough to know that they could burn if the temperature was too high and not wanting to ruin his mom's breakfast.

A few minutes later, the pancakes were cooked and Tommy served them on a plate and drenched them with syrup and butter, perhaps a little too much syrup, and chopped up some banana slices to add on top. He also added a bowl of cereal drenched in milk to the breakfast and then put everything onto a large trey.

"This looks great. And now to serve it all to mom", the boy excitedly said to himself. Picking up the trey, he first went to his room and picked up the Mother's Day card he'd handmade for his mom the day before and then made his way towards his parents bedroom, knocking on the door after arriving. Ruby and Henry, who were sleeping peacefully at the moment, suddenly jolted awake upon hearing the knocking but relaxed upon hearing that it was their son, letting him in. Tommy did just that and, after entering the room, held out the tray of food.

"Happy Mother's Day mom. I've just made you breakfast in bed", he announced excitedly, his parents staring at him wide eyed.

"You made breakfast, for me", Ruby asked her son in astonishment, very surprised by this turn of events, although her heart warmed at the sight.

"Yes I did mom. Today is Mother's Day and therefore I wanted to make you breakfast in bed and it consists of pancakes and cereal". He then had a worried expression on his face and hoped he wasn't in trouble. "Do you like it mom ?", he hesitantly asked her.

Ruby then noticed the expression on her son's face and quickly pulled the covers aside and rushed over to reassure him, taking the tray from his hands and, after placing into onto the bed, took his face in her hands.

"Oh Tommy, of course I like it and am really touched by the work you put into all of this, although it is a lot of food. But don't worry because I intend to enjoy all of it. In fact, since I can't possibly eat all of these pancakes, let's divide them between myself, your father, and you. Sound like a plan honey ?"

Her words sent a rush of excitement into her son, who had wanted to try out the delicious looking pancakes but refrained since he'd made them for his mom. He readily agreed and hopped onto the bed, situating himself right in between his parents. The three of them then dug into the pancakes and ate them, using their fingers, fingers which got sticky but they didn't care.

"Wow Tommy, these pancakes are delicious", Henry commented while stuffing his mouth with food. "You did an amazing job preparing this."

"Thanks dad, and I'm glad both you and mom like it", Tommy answered in response, glowing at the praise his dad had given him. The family continued to eat, Ruby especially enjoying the raspberries and also sharing some of the banana slices from her cereal with her husband and son, and just enjoyed each others company while stuffing their faces and their stomachs.

As they ate, Tommy presented his Mother's Day card to his mom who, after reading the beautiful words inside (" _Dear mom, I love you so very much and am very proud to have you as my mom. I hope you live forever and ever and I will always treasure you and the kindness you give to me and my dad. Happy Mother's Day."_ ), took her son in her arms, hugged him tightly, and then pressed a big kiss to his lips and shortly pulled away afterwards, resting her forehead against his.

"That's such a sweet card you wrote for me and thank you for those wonderful words. I love you my son and will never stop loving you, and just as you're proud to have me as a mom I am also so very proud to have you as a son".

"I love you to mom", her son said in response to his mother's sweet words. The family of three then finished eating their delicious breakfast and afterwards snuggled together under the covers and eventually fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, Ruby content with the life and family she had and feeling blessed that she had such a kind hearted son. Today was most definitely a wonderful Mother's Day.

 **The End**

 **A/N And that's it folks and I hope you all enjoyed this little Mother's Day fluff for the RedBeliever pairing. And on a side note, in case you're wondering, there are young kids out there who've been taught by their parents on how to cook stuff and how to follow directions. Also, and this is for anyone who likes the RedBeliever ship, please join me in writing stories for them. It'd be great to see what all of you come up with.**

 **Happy upcoming 4** **th** **of July and have a very good day.**


End file.
